The Prophet and the Savior
by lunarmotet
Summary: Sequel to "The Phoenix and the Firebird". With Elphaba safely protected, Emma, along with Finn and Glinda, move towards rebuilding Oz after the Wizard's departure. However, a new evil, one more powerful than Oz has ever seen before, has risen, and Oz's new leaders must rally together to defeat him before his dark magic destroys them all.
1. Chapter 1: Conversation

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my sequel to "Phoenix and the Firebird". Originally, these were chapters from the previous story, but after I got started, the story started taking me in another direction. There's a new evil for our characters to face, along with some new allies. Like Phoenix, this story does lean on the darker side and is definitely a high T. As I did before, I will put a little disclaimer on those chapters._

_I hope those of you who've read and enjoying Phoenix will enjoy this as well!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Conversation

_Elphie, I swear, I'm going to murder everybody in this stupid place._

Emma lay across the couch, rubbing her temples. Despite the fierce headache that was forming, she did not mind the laughter echoing through her brain.

"Oh goodness, who did what now?'

_All of this political nonsense is driving me insane. Nobody wants to just make a decision. They all want to sit around and discuss for hours upon hours. Blah blah blah all talk and no action. They need to do all of these customs and protocol with government from outside the city. All of it is a waste of time. If there are still problems with attacks on our citizens, then we need to get someone out there instead of pissing around and yapping about it._

"I take it Glinda is part of the yapping?"

Emma groaned. _I know she's your best friend and she's now my friend, too, but sometimes, she's the worst of the lot!_

Elphaba laughed some more. "That most certainly sounds like Glinda. This position suits her. "

_We….might have had an argument…_

"Oh? And?"

_And I miiiiight have magically flung all of the plans and papers across the room. And Glinda miiiiight have put me in time out in the hallway. And I miiiight be there right now. _

"She put you in time out?"

_It feels like time out._

"I thought you were doing better with controlling your powers."

_I am for the most part, but when I get really mad, shit hits the fan. I know you know the feeling._

"Oh, I do. I had a nightmare the other night and according to Rob, I levitated the television."

Emma grumbled._ Please tell me your life in my world is less annoying than it is here. _

"Well," Elphaba replied, "after many hours of frustration, I finally figured out how to make the TV go louder and softer."

_That's an important thing to know._

"I'm still working on figuring out the Netflix."

_Well, good luck to you, because once you make that work, it'll suck you in and never let you out._

"By the way, Taco Bell is fantastic."

_I told you._

Emma paused for a moment. _Hey….how's Rob doing? Is he still distant?_

"For the most part. He's still very wary of me. He tries to talk to me, but it feels a bit forced. I don't blame him; I look, sound, and act like his wife but with none of the memories of being his wife. It's probably very strange for him. Don't worry, he's been nothing but kind to me. I actually had to argue with him about whether it's alright for me to clean up the apartment or not."

_Pfft, where was that attitude when I lived there? _

"He's a decent man. I don't mind him being around. I will say, though, I do prefer the cats."

_Don't worry, I preferred them as well. Have you been out at all?_

"I've taken a couple walks. I've walked into town, but it was a bit overwhelming. Everything seems so foreign. I know that I look like everyone else now, but I still feel like I'm being stared at, like they know I don't belong. I did find this really nice path around your apartment building that goes into the forest. I try to walk it every day."

_I walked that path a lot. It was one of my best spots for taking pictures. I loved it back there. Are there daffodils yet? They're my favorite._

"It's been to hot for them now, I'm afraid. It's full summer at the moment".

_It snowed here again yesterday. One of the Gillikin caravans got stuck and we had to rescue them. Well, I had to help the Gale Force rescue them because apparently it snows more in Pennsylvania than it usually does here. They were completely useless in the snow. I basically did all of the work myself. Be warned: you're going to get hammered there in a few months. Ugh…this time thing is frustrating. _

"We'll eventually get used to this Emma, don't worry about it. I know you're worrying."

_I'm always worrying. _

"So," thought Elphaba, changing the subject, "how is Finn doing? How are you two doing?"

_Curious, aren't we?_

"Well of course, someone has to keep an eye on him."

_You're keeping an eye on him from another world. I know I've called you a stalker before, but yikes. _

"Oh hush, Emma. I'm a bit protective."

_You don't say._

"I know how you feel about him. Sometimes I get these warm, heart-fluttering feelings out of nowhere and I realize they are coming from you."

Emma paused. _That's…embarrassing._

"You can't help it, it's part of our connection. I don't mind, Emma. It makes me happy to feel your happiness. We haven't got to experience a lot of that as of late."

_I hope you're happy there, or at least, that you will be one day._

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I don't think it's happiness, not just yet. But definitely safe. And content. I slept in a real bed for more than a few days in a row. There is always food. Nobody is looking for me. No one is trying to capture or kill me. It's taking some adjusting to, but I believe I like it."

_That makes me happy, it really does. I'm thrilled that you're finally safe, even if it means we're apart. _

"Well…" said Elphaba. "I was actually just going to contact you before you got to me. I noticed that my fingertips are starting to look a bit greener than they have been. I think it's finally starting to fade. It looks like I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later."

_Oh no, you have to see me sooner than we thought?_ _What a bummer._

"I will let you know when I need to return.," said Elphaba. "In the mean time, keep me posted on everything going on in Oz. I want every detail."

_You know you will get it._ Emma stopped for a moment. _Oh lord, Glinda is dragging me back into the meeting. Apparently my time out is over. I'll talk to you soon._


	2. Chapter 2: Virulent

Chapter 2: Virulent

"Finn, we need to talk, now."

Finn was surprised to see the Governor of Emerald City standing in his study.

"Right now?" he asked distractedly. "I'm studying all of reports from the missions my soldiers have been on as of late. Can you come back another time?"

Glinda stomped once, her high heel reverberating off of the wooden floor.

"Captain Finn Eroset, you will listen to me right now! It's about Emma!"

Finn immediately put his paperwork down at the mention of Emma's name.

"Is there something wrong?"

Glinda looked around the room. "Are we alone? Can anyone hear us?"

"This room is basically sound-proof. I had it built so I could do my work in peace…which obviously didn't stop you."

"Finn, cut it out!" Finn saw the worry written on Glinda's face.

"Alright, alright, what's wrong? You have my undivided attention."

Glinda sat down on the chair next to Fin, tapping her fingers on his desk nervously. Finn knew this wasn't good.

"Finn..." said Glinda slowly. "Emma was in my chambers earlier. We had just finished a meeting, and she was changing out of her more formal clothes. I didn't mean to look over at her…but I saw her arms. Finn, her forearm was covered in cuts. Some of them looked really deep."

Finn was shocked at this information.

"I…didn't notice," he admitted. "Emma usually keeps herself covered up almost all of the time, even when it's just the two of us. I wonder what happened... "

"Finn…"Glinda's voice dropped to a whisper. "I think…I think they were self inflicted."

Finn felt his heart sink. He knew that Emma was still struggling with everything that had happened to her. He knew about her nightmares that woke her most nights and sometimes prevented her from sleeping at all. He knew that she grappled with herself, her newfound power, her magic, Elphaba being gone, and the fact that she left her entire life behind. He was very worried, and also felt a bit betrayed. He had always told her that she could talk to him about anything.

"You should go talk to her," said Glinda. "She saw me looking at her, yanked her jacket on and took off without a word. She obviously wants to keep it secret. I don't have the heart to confront her."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"She's been studying the Grimmerie a lot lately. She's been shutting herself up in that drafty west tower."

Finn nodded. He knew that Emma frequented the west tower. The west tower contained the library, and was usually quiet. Emma liked to work on her magic there so that she could be in private and not frighten anyone. She used to practice in Glinda's quarters, but, while working on a locomotion spell, accidentally reanimated the suits of armor lining the main entranceway. Glinda had to pull out all of her charms to calm the council and visiting dignitaries from the north. Emma stayed in the library after that.

"I'll go and look for her."

Glinda placed her hand on top of Finn's. "Thank you, I'm just worried. Please let me know if I can help."

Finn ascended the first of many staircases that led to the tower. He was mentally beating himself up for not noticing any of this.

_What kind of person am I? The woman I love has obviously been in pain and I have not noticed. I know she doesn't tell me everything. I know she tends to keep some things to herself. Why would she do something like this? Why would she hurt herself? Is she trying to-_

Finn buried that question deep into his mind, refusing to answer it.

Finn pushed the door open to the library. He treaded lightly, trying to keep himself quiet. He noticed a form leaning over one of the tables near the section that contained information about plants and herbology. Finn snuck around the corner, trying not to be seen. He felt bad sneaking up on her, but he didn't want her hiding and making excuses.

Emma was sitting at a table, leaning over the Grimmerie. Her eyes were fixated on one of the pages, brow furrowed as if she was very frustrated. Her left hand hovered above the spell book, swaying slightly from side to side. She was muttering to herself, quickly chanting one of the spells in the book. Finn, however, was staring at her right arm. Her entire right forearm was covered in cuts, descending almost all the way down to her wrist. They were in various stages of healing, some scabbed over and some looked new. One of them looked fresh, as if she had just made it. It extended across the entire width of her forearm, and was dripping bright red blood. The small knife on the table next to her proved his theory correct that she had just done this. Emma kept chanting, never losing focus from the book. As she finished the last words of the spell, her left hand hovered above the cut on her arm. She stopped, took a breath, and looked down. Both Emma's and Finn's eyes widened as the blood stopped flowing and cut instantly healed itself. It healed from one end to the other, as the open wound was zipped up with a zipper. The only thing left was a pink, knobby scar. Emma leaned back in her chair and sighed as if she was relieved.

"Finally!" she said to herself, pleased. "It finally worked!"

"Emma!"

Emma jumped, almost falling out of the chair. She grabbed onto the table for support, head whipping towards Finn.

"Finn!" Emma was startled. She hurriedly grabbed the Grimmerie and knife off of the table. "What are you doing here?"

Finn stormed over to her.

"I think I should be asking what you are doing!" He grabbed onto her right wrist. She attempted to pull out of his grasp, but he was stronger than she was. He slammed her arm on the table, exposing all of the cuts.

"What the hell is going on, Emma?"

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Let go, Finn."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"LET GO."

An entire row of books threw themselves off of the shelf, aiming right at Finn. He quickly stepped back as the books piled at his feet.

Emma, angered, threw all of her things in her satchel.

"Emma, stop!" Emma stormed out of the library. Finn rushed behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around.

"Emma, that's enough!" Finn was yelling now. "You are not leaving here until you tell me what's going on! What are you doing?" He had her by her wrist again, and with his other hand he yanked down her sleeve.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Em?" Finn's voice had already lowered, now panged with worry. "You never said a word about it. I had no idea. Glinda had to tell me. I don't understand. I…I said that you could talk to me about anything, and you're keeping secrets from me."

Emma registered the worry in Finn's face and voice. She exhaled, dropping her head and avoiding his eyes.

"Finn….I'm sorry. It's just…you wouldn't understand."

Finn's eyes hadn't left her right arm. He just couldn't pull them away.

"I want to understand."

He dropped her arm. Emma's gaze met Finn's. She saw that he looked so incredibly sad.

"I…I just want to know…is it the stress from the new job? Is it Elphaba being gone? Do you miss your old home? Is it those awful flashbacks you've been having? What is it? What's making you want to hurt yourself, Emma?"

"Finn—"

"Emma please, just tell me. I wish you would've told me you felt like this. I could have tried to help you. I never realized this was happening. I never thought you'd want to hurt yourself. Em—"

Finn had been trying not to cry for a while now. He was having a hard time keeping the tears back. Emma had most certainly noticed; she looked horrified.

"Emma…" One lone tear escaped from each of Finn's eyes. "Did you try…are you trying…to kill yourself?"

"Oh, Finn!" Emma pulled Finn into her embrace. "No, Finn! It's not like that! It's not like that at all!"

Finn took a step back, pulling away from Emma.

"Then what is it then? I caught you doing some sort of spell to heal yourself. You're trying to hide them. Why are you hiding them from me?" Finn had turned frantic. "Tell me, Emma! Tell me why you're doing this to yourself. Please just tell me!"

"Okay! Okay! Stop for a moment and I'll tell you!"

Finn caught his breath, trying to slow his pounding heartbeat.

"I was working on a spell," said Emma. "I found a spell in the Grimmerie that was for healing injuries. I've just been doing superficial things; making things fly, moving things, some easy transformations. I decided that I absolutely, desperately needed to learn it. I thought that I could do a lot of good things, that I could help heal people. I really want to be able to help people. The problem was, I had to learn how to do it. I had to test it, to make sure I was doing it right. I wasn't going to test it on someone who was actually injured. I wasn't going to hurt someone else to test it on. So…I had to test it on myself."

Finn just stared at her, saying nothing.

"I'm not trying to kill myself, Finn. It's nothing like that at all. I had to use myself to make sure I could do it properly. It's a very tough spell. I failed a lot of times. This was actually the first time I got it to work. I needed a place on my body that I could see well, and my magic flows better through my left hand than my right …so the right forearm was the best choice."

"So…you _were _hurting yourself after all?"

"Technically…but not for the sake of pain. I had to get this spell right, Finn! Could you imagine what I could do if I could heal? I could do so much good for our people! I wouldn't just be standing around listening to others make plans! I could actually help!"

Finn placed his hands on Emma's shoulders, and then descended, gently rubbing the backs of her arms.

"Are you telling me the truth Emma?'

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just need to know…I need to know that you aren't lying to me. I know that you are private about some things, but this can't be one of them. I don't want you to ever feel bad enough to want to—"

"Stop. Believe me, please. It was for a spell. Nothing more."

Finn took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"I wish you would have told me. You scared me, Emma. Why didn't you say anything?"

Emma looked away. "For this exact reason. I didn't want to worry you. I always worry you, and it makes me feel guilty. I needed to do this on my own."

Finn touched Emma's cheek and guided her face back to meet his.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you. I love you. I can't stand seeing you hurting. When Glinda told me—"

"I'm sorry I let her catch me," muttered Emma under her breath.

"I'm not. You wouldn't have said anything if she wouldn't have."

"No, I probably wouldn't have."

"Stop it, Emma." Finn was not happy. "You're getting defensive, and I should be the one getting defensive! You've been lying to me! You've been hiding this from me! You've been slicing yourself open for Oz knows how long and I had no idea! You made me feel like an idiot, Emma! A clueless, brainless fool!"

"Finn—"

Finn stopped, struggling to get the words out.

"Emma, I really did think that you were doing this on purpose. I was so scared. I really, truly thought you might be trying to…kill yourself."

"Finn…I'm so sorry. I don't know why you would ever think I would want to do that."

"It's because I know what you've been through. I had to witness a portion of it. I know all of the horrible things that have been done to you. I've seen what your nightmares bring. I was worried it was too much. I've seen you almost die before….I don't think I could do it again…"

Emma stepped closer to Finn, leaning on his chest. He lightly wrapped his arms around her, still upset with her.

"Sometimes it is too much," she replied, her voice soft. "But not for that long. I just…I just feel like a broken person who is barely held together, and everyone around me has to watch me to make sure I don't fall apart. I can't stand it. I hate that I worry everyone. It makes me feel pathetic and weak."

Finn pulled Emma in closer.

"Nobody thinks you are pathetic and weak. We just love you and care about you. I know that I can be a bit protective of you, but I can't help it. I don't think that you can't handle yourself, but I still need to keep you safe. You're the most important thing in my life."

Emma looked up at Finn. "I am?"

Finn leaned down, kissing Emma's forehead.

"Of course you are. There is nothing in my life that means more to me or is worth more than you are. I never told you this, but right after I rescued you, you were asleep, and Elphaba asked me if I would die for you. She said that I had to answer it right then and there. I decided at that moment that I would die for you, and I still would. And I always will."

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," Emma apologized. "I was going to tell you once I got the spell right."

Finn ran his fingers through Emma's hair. "From now on, promise me that you'll tell me more about these things, okay?"

"Okay."

The two shared a kiss before leaving the library.

"You know Elphaba is not going to be happy with you when she finds out, right?"

Emma shot Finn a look. "_If_ she finds out."

Finn snorted. "She talks inside your head and feels your emotions when they are too strong. She's definitely going to find out."

Sure enough, Elphaba did find out. Only this time, the betrayer was not Finn, but Glinda. The blonde had been so worried about Emma that she reached out to the green girl herself.

Emma held her head in hands, her forehead pounding. Elphaba was yelling so loudly inside her head that it was giving her a headache.

_WHAT ON OZ WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU WERE CUTTING YOURSELF UP TO SEE IF YOU COULD HEAL YOURSELF? YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS YOUR BEST PLAN OF ACTION? WAS THERE NO OTHER WAY TO DO THIS? Honestly Emma, you make such rash and foolish decisions!_

"What else would I have done? It's not like I was going to waltz over to the hospital, find the nearest person that's been maimed and said, 'Oh, hey let me try this healing spell on you that I've never tried before and might turn you into a pumpkin or make your head explode!' You know for a fact that you would have done the exact same thing. You would have absolutely tested a healing spell on yourself. "

_I'm aware that I would have, and you would have said the same thing to me that I'm saying to you now. That was foolish. You could have really hurt yourself. That spell could have gone wrong and you could have ended up disfigured, or worse. You have no idea what could have happened to you. _

"I didn't expect the spell to be _that_ challenging. I thought I'd only need a few tries to get it. Turns out, I was wrong. I'm allowed to be wrong."

_You're allowed to want to do good things. You are NOT allowed to try to accomplish this by hurting yourself. You scared the daylights out of everyone. _

"I know…I know…you don't have to try to make me feel worse than I already do about it."

_Emma, listen—both Glinda and Finn thought you were hurting yourself because you were suffering. _

"Elphaba, I'm aware. Finn thought I was trying to kill myself."

Elphaba paused. _None of those things are true, correct?_

"Absolutely not!" Emma said in a huff. "I swear, you all think I'm like porcelain and am going to shatter any second!"

_We're not babying you, Emma, we're just worried about you._

"Of course you are! Everyone is always so worried about me. Poor little broken Emma! One wrong move and I'll get a flashback and try to kill myself!"

_That's enough. _Elphaba's voice hardened. _That is not something to be joked about. People who have lived through less than us have done it. _

Emma glared, ignoring her friend's voice.

_I'm going to ask you something right now, and you need to be honest with me. Are you listening?_

"Yes."

_Have you ever harmed yourself, on purpose? Have you ever tried to end your life? Tell me the truth. I need to know. _

"Elphie…no. I haven't. Are you honestly worried I might?"

_As much as you hate it, I always worry, Emma. I have not always been known to handle my own emotions well. I worry it is another trait that we share. I know you are strong, but there is a part of me that sees the terrors you still go through and wonders if one day you'll just want to make it all stop._

Emma thought for a moment, her heart thumping.

"To be honest, Elphie...I 've thought about it," confessed Emma. "You're right; sometimes, when I can't make them go away, when I still feel hands on my skin, when I still feel pain in all kinds of places, when I can still hear them in my ear and feel breathing on my neck…I've almost... But I've never tried, Elphie. Please believe me that I've never tried."

_I couldn't imagine losing you, Emma. Don't ever make me find out how that feels. _

"Now, out of fairness," Emma was almost afraid to ask, "I get to ask you the same thing."

Elphaba sighed and was silent for a while.

_You must understand, Emma, my upbringing was not a kind one. Nothing in my life was kind, or warm, or loving. I had always believed myself to be a curse, a monster, a plague on this world. I was told that every day. I was treated like I was nothing, like I was worthless. Feeling like you are worthless leads the way to some bad choices, and some things that I'm actually glad I've failed at. _

"If that man wasn't already dead, I'd go kill him myself," hissed Emma. "In fact, I'm debating about seeing if there is a spell for necromancy, so that I can raise him from the dead and kill him a second time. "

Elphaba chuckled slightly. _I know you would. That time is long over. I will always struggle, but I'm learning every day how to live with the person I am, with the person I've become. Some days I even like her. _

"Well, I like her. I like her a lot." Emma sighed. "I wish you would believe me when I tell you that this was all for magic. I'm okay. I wouldn't do that. I have you, I have Finn, I have Glinda, I have a lot to live for."

_Fine, but I only believe you partially. _

"I'll take it."

_You really need to apologize to Glinda. You gave her quite a scare, and I'm not happy about that._

"I will, I will. You'll be here soon, correct?"

_I'm not sure how soon, but soon. The green has been returning in patches. It's currently covering my entire left foot and both elbows. I swear I see more of it by the hour._

"I know that's not a positive thing for you, but it means I get to see you sooner rather than later. "

_Be safe, Emma. Please remember this. No matter what happens, no matter what you feel, you belong here. I will always be here if you need me. _


	3. Chapter 3: Visit

Chapter 3: Visit

Glinda could not contain her excitement.

She had cleared her entire calendar for the day, and limited her engagements for the week to a minimum. She had told all of the staff that she was taking a little "staycation", borrowing the word from Emma's vocabulary. She fluttered about the room, humming a little song to herself, cleaning everything in sight. Emma had laughed at her and called her Cinderella—even though Glinda didn't know what that meant. She wanted everything to be spotless and wonderful and perfect.

She couldn't keep the excitement to herself.

"ELPHIE IS COMING!"

Elphaba was making her first planned trip back to Oz. Her verdigris was returning, covering almost every part of her but her head and hands. She needed to get more of the ingredients to make the potion that turned her into Emma's true identical. She had thought about just getting what she needed and leaving, but there was no way she could resist spending time with Emma and Glinda.

Glinda shut down almost all of the South Wing. She wanted Elphie to be able to roam around a little bit and not feel like a trapped animal. Every detail was planned. She had even picked out the menu for every day they were here.

Glinda, floating around in a yellow dress covered in sunflowers, fluffed the sheets on the bed and threw on an extra pillow.

"You can never have too many pillows!"

She heard a small sound and turned around, almost jumping out of her skin.

Emma was standing in Glinda's doorway, arms crossed and smiling.

"My Ozness, Emmy, you about stopped my heart!" said the blonde. "I didn't think you'd be out of your meeting with the council just yet."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you wear yellow, Glin. It really does suit you."

Glinda's forehead wrinkled.

"This is brand new. I don't think I've worn yellow since I moved in here."

"It suits you more than those ragged PJs you wore almost every day for four years straight. I figured a girl like you would be more into silk."

Glinda stopped, eyeing her friend.

"Wait….is it…?" She paused. "….Elphie? Is that you?"

The girl laughed and rolled up one sleeve. The pale skin tone ended at the wrist, melding into bright green.

Glinda shrieked and tackled her former roommate.

"ELPHIE IT'S YOU!" Glinda pulled back, studying Elphaba's face.

"It really is like looking at Emma right now….but your eyes are brown. It's kind of…eerie."

"I know. I can't tell you how many hours I stared into the mirror. We're good friends now."

Glinda hugged Elphaba again. "I'm so glad you came back to see us! I shut down the whole wing so you can actually walk around! I've cleared out the entire week for us!"

"Who said I was staying that long?"

"Um, I did. And that's final. I'm the one in charge in this city, remember?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the reminder, your goodness. Your wish is my command."

"Everyone else will be with us shortly," said the blonde. "Mae is flittering around somewhere. Finn is on patrols. Emma is in another meeting with the council. Emma has been trying to send out aid to help the Animals and the communities affected by the Gale Force, but the Council doesn't want to waste time and resources. I feel bad; I found myself a reason to leave the meeting- Honestly, Elphie, I wasn't helping much—and left Emma in charge. She's become very passionate about the rights of the Animals, Elphie. She's getting to do what you've always wanted."

Elphaba smiled. "That's a great thing. Someone needs to get it done."

The front door flung open with a large BANG. Two voices, one male and one female, exploded into the common room. They were arguing.

"Did you seriously have to do that? Did you?" yelled the male voice.

"I couldn't help it! They weren't listening to me! They would rather those Animals suffer and starve than do anything about it! Lack of resources, my ass! They are prejudiced! I had to do something!"

"Not that!"

"I feel like that was a perfectly logical reaction!"

"Perfectly logical?! You turned Councilman Karloff into a frog and then yelled 'Now that one of your own is an animal, are you going to help them?'!"

The female voice huffed. "I turned him back."

Elphaba burst out laughing. "Oh Em, you are and always will be something else."

The voices stopped.

"Glin?" Emma stepped into the bedroom.

"What in the-" Emma didn't get the words out; she was yanked into a tight hug by her green counterpart. Emma softened and returned the embrace.

"Oh, I missed you, Emma."

"I missed you, too, Elphie."

"Did you really turn a Councilmember into a frog?!" said Glinda, horrified.

A head full of scruffy brown hair poked through the door.

"The answer to that question is a resounding YES." Finn was not amused by any of this. "I was doing my normal patrols when I got called to come to the meeting for an emergency. Turns out, my wonderful, crazy Emma got mad and turned Councilman Karloff into a frog. She did turn him back, but only after I showed up. One of them also made the mistake of calling her a witch."

Finn stopped his talking, noticing who else was in the room.

"Speaking of witches!" He also tackled Elphaba, lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around. "Elphaba! Good to see you! You're looking less green than I remember!"

"It's good to see you, too, Finn. I won't be this color for much longer, hence my visit. And to see everyone, of course."

Emma crossed her arms and glared at Finn.

"He shouldn't have called me a witch. He knew better."

"Well," replied Finn, "are you or aren't you a witch?"

"It doesn't matter. It's the principal of the thing. He used it as an insult."

"You screamed in his face and flung his manuscript at him."

Emma shrugged. "Deserved."

Finn groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Em, I know there are things that you want to happen. But they aren't going to happen if you just yell at people and demand them to get done."

"Worked for the psycho I replaced…"

"He's right, Emma," said Elphaba. "You need to be less hot-headed and more diplomatic."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Diplomacy? Because that's what you did, right?"

"Do you see how that worked out for me? We don't need you living like I was, running with fugitives, sleeping on the cold ground, living life as a wanted criminal?"

Emma thought for a moment. "I mean, if it gets me out of those stupid meetings…"

Glinda slapped her second-in-command lightly. "Oh Emma, hush. They don't like that you have magic and they are being pains about it. They'll figure it out."

"I have to finish my patrols. I didn't get to because I got _interrupted_," Finn shot daggers at Emma. She rolled her eyes in reply. Finn walked out the door, Elphaba close behind him. She followed him out of Glinda's quarters fully before closing the door and tugging him back by his jacket.

"Whoa Elphaba….you could have just said something."

"I just wanted to talk in private, that's all."

Finn looked around. "You know we're in a hallway, right?"

"Glinda said she cleared this entire area out. Plus, right now my face is the same color as Emma's. Anyone walking by will just think that I'm her."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"How is Emma?" asked Elphaba. "We talk every day, but I can never tell if she is telling me everything, especially about how she's feeling. I must admit I've been a bit…paranoid… since she was using that healing spell on herself."

"It depends on the day," replied Finn. "In general, she's better. She has a lot of energy and is generally very feisty, which is both awful and fantastic. Though, Right now, we're still working on some habits. Thank Oz that Glinda and Emma now eat most meals together, because before, Emma would get herself so swamped in studying the Grimmerie or reading or dealing with political issues that she would forget to eat. Sleeping….well…we know how that goes."

Elphaba nodded, understanding.

"Maybe you being here will help her calm down a bit, " said Finn. "She's been very high-strung recently. I don't think the stress is doing her any favors. It doesn't help that she's so driven and borderline obsessive. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was in the Academy. There have been a few times when Glinda or I have found her in the library, fast asleep on top of the Grimmerie. She now has convinced herself that using her magic doesn't tire her out or make her dizzy or affect her in any way. We apparently have not seen this happen to her before and we're just all overreacting and she's perfectly fine."

Elphaba laughed. "She is most certainly my parallel. We have the same intensity. I couldn't imagine how often I'd have my nose in that book if I felt as knowledgeable and safe with it as she does. I'll talk to her and try to get her to relax a bit. "

"Finn…" asked Elphaba. "Did Emma really turn a Councilman into a frog?"

"Yep."

"Was it as great to see as I'm imagining it to be?"

Finn bit his lip, unsuccessfully holding back a smile.

"Oh, it was even better. There are some times when I am just in awe of her. That was one of them."

"That means that if I read the book, I can turn you into a frog like I've always wanted."

Finn raised out both arms. "I'm here, I'm ready, Just go for it and send me to my swampy glory!"


	4. Chapter 4: Together

Chapter 4: Together

The four had a loud, eventful dinner together, full of conversation and laughter. Finn left after dinner to assist some of his soldiers in a short mission; he'd be back the next afternoon. He walked by where Emma was sitting; she took his hand and gave it a small peck, saying goodbye. Finn, in all of his showiness, pulled Emma up from the chair and gave her a very passionate kiss. He left, grinning, while Emma turned a bit red. The other two girls found it hilarious.

The three girls curled up together on the couch, sharing one large blanket. Emma rose a few times to tend the fire ("Glin, how do you have a fireplace but you don't know how to tend to it?"), but otherwise, the girls stayed together in a lump, like a three-headed creature. Elphaba did a lot of the talking; Glinda was fascinated with the other world, and Emma was desperate to get some updates.

"How has Rob been?" Emma asked.

"He talks to me a bit more now," said Elphaba. "He actually created the most insane scheme around you vanishing for a week."

"How so?"

"He told everyone you had a mental breakdown, and you were in the hospital. It explains why you didn't say anything to anyone, and also why I act a bit differently than you do."

Emma's face turned into a frown. "It was a real plan, you know. He was actually going to send me away."

"For what?" gasped Glinda.

"He thought Elphaba wasn't real. He thought I was just hearing voices in my head and losing my grip on reality."

"Your own husband was going to ship you off to a psychiatric ward against your will?" said Glinda, shocked. "That's awful."

"I can't disagree with you on that."

"Hey Emmy…Finn does know about Rob, doesn't he?"

"We've discussed it before. Rob was the husband of old Emma, who's long gone. I still care for him, but not in the wifely way. I do appreciate him a lot, seeing as he's caring for Elphaba. "

"I don't want for anything, " said Elphaba. "I get to do whatever I please. He said I didn't have to join him for dinner if I didn't want to, but I do when I need the company. Sometimes, he lets his guard down and is rather funny. He got me access to your library, which thankfully I can walk to. Your people are not readers; I'm usually alone there, although I don't mind."

Glinda squeezed her friend. "You being happy makes me happy, Elphie, even if it's away from us."

Elphaba took Glinda's hand and squeezed it back. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Glinda excused herself to bed a few hours later. She was never good at staying up past a certain hour. Emma and Elphaba sat together, watching the fire die down.

"I heard you are doing good things for Oz," said Elphaba. "Glinda said that you have been trying to help the people and the Animals. That's wonderful. It's everything I've always wanted to do, and you're doing it."

"I'm trying to," said Emma. "Everyone just keeps getting in my way. They block me from doing things. I honestly think they are afraid of me."

"Well think about it: They spent all of that time demonizing and hunting down a witch, and now they have one telling them how to run the country."

"Yeah, I'm convinced they're afraid of my magic," admitted Emma. "I try not to use around the council unless it's helpful. One of the Animals, a Tigress, sat in with one of our meetings, describing a homeless camp that had been raided in the southern country. The council was completely ignoring her. I was able to hold her hand…er, paw… and take myself there to see it. It was just horrific, Elphaba. There was so much suffering there. When I came back to the room, I tried to show the council, but they all backed away from me."

"I know what that feels like, " said Elphaba. "I know you want to help, but you have to tread lightly. Magic is scary to them. You will have to prove to them that you are the best Vizier they've ever had. Sadly, you will have to prove it to them over and over again."

"I still don't get this place, Elphie. WE had a meeting with a talking tiger, but me being able to make things float is scary."

Elphaba laughed, shaking her head. "Well, it's a good thing you have some sense, because I doubt most of the people you will come in contact with will. I did my best to help those who needed it, and I couldn't. My hope is that you will be able to do it."

"Even the Animals are suspicious of me, but for different reasons," said Emma. "They know I look exactly like you. The Tigress traveled with her family. One of her children called me Elphaba. They remember you."

Elphaba smiled. "I'm glad they remember."

"Apparently, Finn was on a mission when he overheard some of the rumors floating through the Animal and Resistance camps. They either say that I'm your twin, or that you found a spell to make yourself 'normal' colored."

"Well, one of those is sort of correct."

"I'm hoping, " said Emma, "that me looking like you and being connected to you will help me. I hope that it'll garner some trust between the Animals, the Resistance, and Emerald City. I want to make huge changes, Elphaba. I want the united Oz, but not the way the Wizard spoke of it, uniting them with hatred and fear. My world has so many issues with hatred; at least here, I have the power to do something about it."

Elphaba pulled her parallel in closer.

"Emma Thorton, your world did not deserve you. Oz deserves you even less."

* * *

_"Stupid, worthless creature!"_

_The large man loomed over her, anger and rage written on his face. He was tall, his broad build and shaved head made him look more fearsome. His face, sharp and hairless except for two large, dark eyebrows, contorted in rage._

_"You can't control yourself, can you! You couldn't stop yourself! Now look what you've done!"_

_She looked over, seeing the broken vase on the ground. She heard soft crying from another room._

_"You hurt Nessa! You hurt my sweet Nessa!"_

_The man grabbed her by her hair, yanking her upwards. His face was inches from hers._

_"You wretched, pathetic thing!" He threw her back down on the ground. She hit the floor with a thud, the wind knocked out of her._

_"Daddy…" she heard herself cry. "Daddy…."_

_"I'm not your Daddy," he snarled. "There is no way that I fathered a monster! You were sent to me as a curse, for some wrong I have done that offended the Unnamed God. You are a curse, a plague on this household!"_

_His hand wrenched backwards and then flung forwards, making contact with her face, the sound of the slap reverberating around them. _

_She fell back, face stinging, and began to cry._

_"You are worthless, you know that? You are worthless, nothing, worse than nothing! We would have been better off if you had never been born. I wanted to drown you when you emerged from your mother's womb, but she wouldn't let me!"_

_The man, rage emanating from his bones, rained down his fists on the girl for what seemed like an eternity. She could feel every contact, every sharp blast of pain. She lay unmoving on the floor, crying, while taking all of the abuse._

_He stopped, wiping his hands on his pants._

_"Disgusting thing," he spat. "I'm going to have to wash now, just to make sure that none your sickly green is contagious."_

_He walked towards the door, stopping only for a moment to turn around, his eyes burning into her._

_"Maybe one day you will finally die, and rid us of your evil."_

Emma sat up, the nightmare still swirling in her head. She shook her head a few times, trying to erase it.

She thought to herself for a moment, trying to make sense of it.

_That wasn't one of my normal memory nightmares. I don't know if I could have made that up or not. It felt like it was familiar, but not. I'm confused._

Emma got up out of her bed, walking towards the bathroom. She turned on the small light, squinting until her eyes adjusted to it. She then remembered a name she heard in her dream.

_Nessa…why would I have a dream with Nessa in it…I never met her…_

The realization came to Emma.

_This is an Elphaba memory. _

The realization made Emma very sad. She decided to go and find her friend.

She found Elphaba where she tended to find her, in the bay window looking out over the city. Elphaba didn't even move when Emma opened and closed the door. Emma sat next to her in the window and broke the silence.

"Your father is a dick."

"Oh?" Elphaba didn't look at her. She was lost in thought.

"I just had a wonderful window into your dream. I never got to meet the bastard, but I now know what he looked like. And what he sounded like. He's even more terrible than you described him."

Elphaba nodded slightly, still gazing out the window.

"How old were you in that memory?"

Her green friend, now fully green again after the potion ran its course, sighed.

"11."

"Did he always beat you like that? And say those horrible things?"

"Yes."

Emma reached out, touching her friend's hand. Elphaba flinched and pulled it away.

"I can not understand how he could say those things, especially to a child. I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm sorry that was your life."

She reached out again, placing her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. The green girl's eyes were glazed over, lost between here and there. Her head was turned away from Emma, attempting to hide her face.

"Elphie, you always say that you are here for me and can talk to me whenever something bad happens. I can do that for you, you know. You don't have to hide things from me."

Elphaba's head turned a bit, facing more towards Emma.

"I hear his voice still…" she said softly. "I hear it all the time. I feel his fists still, but the words are the worst. Sometimes I hear them so many times that I believe them."

Emma grabbed Elphaba's hand again. This time, she did not pull away.

"There is no reason for you to believe any of that. You are the strongest, bravest, most selfless person I have ever met."

"I wish I felt that way," came the reply. "I feel responsible for every bad thing that happened to everyone I loved. I'm a curse."

"Elphie, you are not a curse!" argued Emma. "You are magnificent. You are worth so much to Glinda, to Finn, to the Animals, to the Resistance, to me. For what it's worth, you are worth everything and more to me."

Emma felt Elphaba pull away from her again. The flashback reared its ugly head, dragging Elphaba back into its grip. Emma put her hands on either side of her friends face.

"Hey, hey, stay with me, Stay with me."

"There's no point," she said, lost in her memory. "I'm useless, I'm worthless, I'm a monster, a creature that exists just to hurt people. I have no worth, I am nothing. I don't deserve to be on this earth. I'm supposed to be dead. I'm supposed to die."

Emma grabbed Elphaba's shoulders and shook her.

"Stop this! Stop this now! Elphaba, you are none of those things. You are not worthless, you are not a monster, you are not a creature! You are kind, you are good, you are passionate, you are strong, you are loving, you care more than anyone else, you saved my life time and time again, you gave yourself up to save me, you are selfless, you are wonderful, you are my best friend, my other half, my sister. You mean the world us. He didn't love you, but we love you. We. Love. You. And Fiyero…he loved you, too. Elphie, he'd be so proud of you. Maybe he'd be mad at some of the crazy, rash things you've done, but he'd be so incredibly proud of you. We all are."

Elphaba returned to reality, her dream all but faded away. She held onto Emma, trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill out.

"It's okay," said Emma. "You are allowed to be sad. You are allowed to cry. You don't have to keep hiding it from me. I don't mind. It's okay. I won't think any less of you."

This time, Emma got to be the protector, as she held her friend in her arms, letting her get out every emotion that she forced herself to hide. Emma didn't say anything when she noticed Glinda slipping into the room, woken by the sounds. She gestured with her head, telling Glinda to come over. Glinda joined them on the bay window,

finding space to wrap her own arms around her former roommate. Emma pulled back, letting Glinda take over. She scooted to the side, watching Glinda stroke Elphaba's hair and say soft, kind words to her. Eventually, Elphaba calmed, but stayed leaning on the blonde's shoulder. Emma, being taller, became the shoulder to lean on for Glinda. The three stayed together throughout the night, holding onto each other as if it was impossible to let go.


	5. Chapter 5: Mission

Chapter 5: Mission

"Councilman Frankis: present. Councilman Psanti: present. Councilman Tenmeadows: present. Councilman Liatrisano: present. Councilman Forrest: present. Councilman Karloff—"

"I am NOT proceeding with this meeting until she is REMOVED!"

Councilman Karloff had backed into a corner. The older man, tall, thin, his white hair tied in a ponytail that trailed down his back, snarled and pointed one boney finger towards Emma. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Can we please proceed, Councilman?" she asked in a huff.

"Absolutely not!" Karloff would not even venture toward his seat. "I will not continue with….with this—"

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Watch your words!" Councilman Frankis hissed, interrupting Karloff.

"You were going to call me a witch, weren't you, Councilman?"

Karloff froze, eyes wide in fear. Emma sighed.

"Understand this: I have magic and I can use magic. If you really want to use the word, then fine. I'm a witch. I also am Grand Vizier to the ruler of Emerald City, so you do owe me some form of respect."

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A FROG!"

"You should be thankful that I turned you back!"

"I will not be told what to do by a woman with uncontrolled power!"

"I am in full control of my power! Would you like a demonstration?"

The Council erupted in argument. Glinda stood up, waving her hands, trying to calm everyone.

"People, please, please, come back together!" The Council mellowed at the blonde's voice, their arguments turning into grumbles. Emma closed her mouth, too irritated to speak.

"Ahem, thank you," continued Glinda. "Anyways, please realize that we are all here for the same reason. We are all here to help our fellow Ozians. Let's not get too wrapped up in trivial matters." She looked over to Karloff. "And please, Councilman, pull yourself together. Maybe if you had been a tad bit more respectful to my Vizier, there would have been no issue. She is not the only person in this room with some command over magic. "

Karloff opened his mouth to protest, but was met by the icy stare of both girls. He closed it, saying nothing.

"I, for one, am completely in support of our previously discussed plan," stated Councilman Tenmeadows. He was the youngest of the council, a broad, blonde man that had attending Shiz with Glinda.

"Despite the words of the Wizard and an end to the bans, there is still unrest in Oz, particularly in Emerald City. We've been hearing word of radical religious factions who have been terrorizing homeless and Animal camps. The papers are trying to find out names of the leaders of Resistance in order to out them and attempt to ruin their lives. Our city is splitting apart. We need to aid those who need it."

Emma nodded at Tenmeadows.

_At least someone in this damn place makes some sense. _

"We've tried sending the Gale Force in to assist them," said Councilman Liatrisano. "They have been blocked from the camps, and some were even attacked. Why should we risk our soldiers to help those who don't want us there?"

"Of course they aren't going to let the Gale Force in!" barked Emma. "Up until very recently, the Gale Force was basically the Grim Reaper to them. They have no trust in them. I, personally, do not blame them for their reactions."

"Then who is supposed to gain their trust?" asked Psanti. "If we don't send our best soldiers, then who should we send?"

"I'll go."

All eyes locked on Emma.

"Absolutely not!" gasped Glinda. "I do not give you permission to be sent out into dangerous territory!"

"Who says I would need your permission?"

"I told you, she needs removed!" growled Karloff. "She is rebellious, a threat to our cause!"

"Hmm.." Emma tapped her chin. "Maybe this time I should turn you into a lamp so I don't have to hear you speak."

"Emma, I am in charge here!" yelled Glinda. "I will NOT send you out there alone. It is NOT HAPPENING!"

"She doesn't have to go alone." Councilman Tenmeadows raised a hand. "We can put a party together and travel as a group to offer our help. Emma's story has made a big impact on the people, plus her magic would be great assistance if there would be an issue. Captain Eroset can gather a squad of his best soldiers to go, and I would also volunteer myself to go as well. We should have a member of the Council attend to be a personal witness. The Council cannot hide in the castle and make decisions about people if we refuse to look at them."

"I don't like this," said Glinda, "but I have to admit that it is a good idea. We need to know what's happening and we need to gain the trust of our citizens."

"We can see exactly what they need," said Emma. "We won't have to go by hearsay anymore. I've been wanting to be out in the field, assisting people myself. We can do much more good this way."

"I'm still wary, Emma."

"We can't keep going on rumors," retorted Emma. "I need to see it for myself."

"I suggest a vote," said Tenmeadows. "All in favor?"

Five hands raised in favor, Glinda's being the last to go up.

"Opposed?"

Three hands raised, including Karloff, who had finally rejoined the group at the table.

"Then it's been decided," announced Glinda. "We will assemble a party to send into Emerald City to observe, document, and give aid to our most vulnerable citizens. Councilman Tenmeadows, since this was your idea, I'm putting you as head of the party. We will reconvene at a later date. Meeting dismissed!"

The Council exited the room. Emma headed towards the door, but found it blocked by Councilman Tenmeadows. The young man extended his hand towards Emma.

"Ms Emma, I look forward to joining you on our mission. Unlike some of my fellow Councilmembers, I have no doubt that you can do good things for us."

Emma looked at his extended hand and tentatively returned the handshake. She could feel his thumb run over the knotted scar on the center of her hand. Thankfully, he did not react. She pulled away quickly.

"Councilman Tenmeadows, you are the only one here who has made any sense," said Emma. "I can't stand listening to a bunch of old geezers wax on and on and never actually do anything. We don't need talk, we need action."

"I fully agree," replied Tenmeadows. "I am more of a man of action myself."

"Good. It seems we are on the same page."

"I will see you later then," Tenmeadows bowed slightly, heading out of the door.

"And Madame Vizier…you can call me Avaric."


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

Chapter 6: Discovery

The party had been finalized the following week. Jartis wanted to go with Finn, but Finn left him to handle Gale Force business with Glinda. Finn had carefully chosen three of his men, all of them brand new recruits. He had wanted to give them a chance not only to prove themselves, but to see if they really could stomach the responsibilities of a soldier. Emma and Councilman Avaric Tenmeadows came alone.

Emma dressed herself in her usual black garb, this time with a black hooded overcoat that came down to her knees. She used the coat's length to hide a few weapons.

Glinda gave Emma a tight hug before she left.

"Please be safe. I've heard stories about the violence that hides in the alleys and the dark corners of the streets."

Emma gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me. I can protect myself. Plus, I'm not alone. I will be fine."

The party decided to go in plainclothes as to not alarm anyone in the city. Despite the vocal leadership of Captain Eroset, the Gale Force was still looked upon with fear and hatred. They left at dawn, starting the route into the heart of the city. They wound through the upscale shops and apartments, each one a glistening emerald in the sunshine. One of Finn's new recruits, Tysentl, a young, short man with white blonde hair, pulled them sharply down an alleyway, which led into a mazy of alleys and side streets. Tysentl's parents had owned a rather seedy bar, and he was very savvy into street navigation. They traveled up and down the streets, the emerald fading into a dusty brownish gray. The people they passed were dressed less and less extravagantly, some wrapped up in nothing but rags. Beggars were sitting on the ground, dirty hands outstretched, desperate for some help. One of them reached for the edge of Emma's coat; Finn yanked her away quickly. Emma was reminded of her travels to cities like New York and Washington DC, where the homeless were left to rot in the streets. She felt disgusted. The Emerald city was nothing different.

They could still see the sparkling spires of the main castle when they reached the refugee camp. The street sign had been graffiti'd over, bright blue spelling out TENT CITY. The street was lined with tents and makeshift shelters, built with scrap wood, fabric, metal, and cardboard. Some people flittered in and out of the shelters; others just sat, talking to themselves or staring into nothingness. The entire street stank, infested with the smell of urine, garbage, and death. Some of the guards pulled their coats around their faces. Emma left her hood up, surveying the area as unseen as possible. Their large group was starting to attract some attention.

Suddenly, Emma felt a hand grasp her arm. She jumped, hand immediately reaching under her coat to her knife, when she heard Finn's voice.

"Emma…" His voice had a twinge in it. "We have a problem."

People had started to watch the group. A large lion dressed in blue had emerged from one of the tents. The camp was starting to fall silent.

"Well that's because they find us suspicious."

"No. Look here."

Emma turned her head. Finn had his hand outstretched, pointing to a weather-beaten poster that had been tacked onto a fence.

The poster had WANTED written in large, black font. Underneath, it read: The Wicked Witch of the West. If sighted, report immediately. Rewards will be given.

Emma, however, was most focused on the center, which contained a photorealistic hand drawn picture of Elphaba.

"Shit." Emma pulled her hood farther over her face. "They're going to recognize me. They are going to think I'm her."

"Try to stay back," said Finn. "Keep your hood up. Don't let them see you up close."

The party then realized they were surrounded. All manner of people and Animals were surrounding them, holding makeshift weapons. An incredibly large man, at least 7 feet in height, tapped a large axe on the ground. He was shirtless, his body covered in black geometric tattoos. He had a long, wirey brown beard and a scar crossing over where his left eye would be.

"State your business in our city." His voice was a deep bass, so low it was almost hard to understand.

Finn stepped forward, pulling Avaric with him. "My name is Captain Finn Eroset. This is Councilman Tenmeadows. We are here on Emerald City business, under the direction of Governor Glinda the Good. We are here to assist you."

The large man laughed. "Captain Eroset, of the Gale Force? We do not allow Gale Force soldiers in our camp."

"The Gale Force is not what it was. I have seen to that personally," replied Finn. "We are now focused on helping anyone who has been hurt by the tyrannical rule of the Wizard. "

"The Council was being less than helpful," added Avaric. "I am here as a representative, seeing at that I do not believe you can help anyone whom you pretend doesn't exist."

The circle around the party grew tighter. The residents of Tent City were not convinced.

"The Gale Force has only caused us suffering," growled the tall man. "And now we have the Unnamed Army to deal with."

"Who?" Emma boldly asked. The large man tilted his head, surprised to hear a woman's voice.

"The Unnamed Army are those who serve the Unnamed God," he spat. "They are not normal Unionists but extremists who believe the Animals are an atrocity and the downtrodden either need to be baptized or destroyed. They've been bothering us since the Gale Force stopped raiding our camp. They believe in continuing the Wizard's work."

"Well, we do not," said Finn. "We are only here to help."

The large man raised his axe. "We believe you should go."

Emma had stopped listening to the conversation. She had noticed a little girl, no older than eight, curled into a ball outside one of the tents. Her bright red hair was stuck to her face and she was crying. Her entire left arm was bandaged, blood still managing to soak through the makeshift bandages.

"What happened to her?" asked Emma.

The large man looked at the little girl, and for a moment, his eyes softened.

"She was a victim of the Unnamed Army," he said solemnly. "They used knives to rip through our tents. She was in the way."

"I can heal her," said Emma. "I can use magic. I can help her."

The little girl perked her head up, eyes looking straight at Emma.

"Stay back," he growled. "These people are dangerous."

The little girl ignored here, ducking past the people standing in front of her. She walked over to Emma, lip trembling. Emma knelt down, knees sinking into the mud of the street. The little girl held out her injured arm. The large man attempted to go to her, but Emma lifted up her right hand, sending a few white sparks between her fingers. The protective circle began to falter, with many of the people and Animals dropping their weapons. Finn was surprised to see that they were more curious, not afraid, of Emma's magic.

Emma carefully unwrapped the little girl's bandage. The cut was large, still sticky with new blood. It was bright red around the edges and not healing well. The little girl whimpered in pain as the bandage was pulled off. Emma held her left hand above the injury and began chanting softly, too soft for anyone to hear. Just as Emma had done before on herself, the cut began to heal. The skin closed up on one side and slide across as if zipping up a zipper. The healing spell closed her entire wound, leaving a thin, pinkish line and some blood-stained skin. Emma smiled, happy and relieved. The little girl grinned ear and ear, and then wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. The people in the circle stepped back, eyes wide. The large man looked at Emma with confusion.

"Who…who are you?"

"My name is Emma Thorton. I'm the Grand Vizier to Glinda the Good."

"The Grand Vizier left the castle to come here? I'm very surprised."

"As our Captain said, we're very concerned for what is actually happening to the people in Emerald City. One of my main missions is to help everyone that we can. I—"

Emma didn't feel the tiny fingers on her cloak. The little girl had pulled off Emma's hood. A hush fell over Tent City. Some other people and Animals had stepped out of their homes, staring at Emma. The place was swallowed in silence. Every face they saw was one of shock.

_Shit. _

The little girl also wore a shocked expression, tilting her head and staring intently at Emma.

"Elphaba?" she asked. "What happened to your green?"

"No, no, sweetie," said Emma, feeling the anxiety buzzing in her chest. "I'm Emma. I'm not Elphaba."

"You have to be!" she cried. "You look the same!"

"I'm not! I'm not!"

"How….?" The large man was standing next to Emma, looming overtop of her. She immediately stood up.

"Fae….how…how did you get rid of the green?" he asked. "Is that how you escaped? Were you hiding? Where were you hiding? We thought she killed you! We thought you were dead!"

Finn was next to Emma in an instant.

"Her name is Emma. You've read her story in the papers," he said, standing between her and the large man. "She is from the Wizard's world. She's the Grand Vizier."

Emma kept hearing Elphaba's name and another name, Fae, being whispered around her. She had never realized that Elphaba was here. Emma wondered if her friend had been helping here, if she had stayed here, and if some of these people were members of the Resistance.

"I don't trust any of this!" The large man had his axe back in his hand. "We're being tricked! These are Gale Force soldiers, a member of the government, and someone playing a trick on us! They do not belong here! They need removed!"

The soldiers had pulled out their swords, causing the others in the tent city to grab their own weapons. The party was outnumbered three times over. Avaric, who over-confidently only armed himself with a small knife, had grown very pale. The panic was overtaking Emma, her magic swirling under her skin, trying to get out.

_What do I do? _

Emma had a choice; make a rash decision, or fight. And she did not want to watch the bloodshed.

"Okay! I admit! I know Elphaba!"

Finn spun around. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"She's my twin, my parallel. I'm from the Wizard's world and she is me but in this world," Emma spoke very fast, the words falling out of her as she struggled to catch her breath. "We look the same because we're basically the same. I have her magic. I know her. I care for her dearly. She's alive."

The Gale Force soldiers flung around, eyes wide in surprise. The new recruits, having not experienced the Southstairs, had been fed the same story as everyone else, that Elphaba had been melted by Dorothy. The silence took over the camp again.

"There's so much you don't know," said Emma, arms still up protectively in front of her face. "So much happened with us. She was a prisoner of the Wizard. She called me here."

"Emma, why are you talking?!" hissed Finn.

Emma wasn't sure herself. She just could not keep the words in.

"She found me. We're connected because we're parallels. I ended up here, I was supposed to save her. I…I couldn't control my magic. I tried, I really did, but Morrible beat me. We got locked up together time and time again. My story is real, everything you read is real, but Elphaba was imprisoned with me. We had to keep each other strong. Captain Eroset and Glinda helped us. We escaped and were able to defeat Morrible and the Wizard. Elphaba is in my world now. She's safe. She wanted me to continue to do her work. I'm trying to finish her work."

Emma saw Finn's expression. He was glaring at her. When he made eye contact, he turned his head away from her. Emma felt sick.

_I shouldn't have said anything. _

The large man dropped his weapon. As if on cue, everyone else dropped their weapons. The Gale Force looked to Finn, who nodded, and they sheathed their swords. Avaric, still white as a ghost, fumbled putting his knife back. The large man reached out a giant, burly hand to Emma.

"Any friend of Fae's, especially her twin, is a friend of ours." A crooked smile appeared on his face. "My codename is King. I'm the Commander of the Resistance. Welcome to our base."


End file.
